A Step in the Moonlight
by ThatSunAngel
Summary: After a minor fight breaks out during a party with most of class 1-A, Izuku gets injured and Tenya offers to walk him to the hospital (Set before dorms) Iideku one-shot fluff, realization of feelings, I wrote this instead of going to sleep, extensive overuse of commas, if enough people feel as if I should write another chapter I may do so (Cross Posted on Ao3)


Me, writing even though I have multiple unfinished works? It's more likely than you think-

This should only be a one-shot for a rare pair that no one seems to talk about but I've gotten a bit attached to. Everyone talks about Midoriya and Uraraka, Midoriya and Bakugou, and Midoriya with Todoroki but we all ignore Midoriya and Iida? For shame. This was based on an RP, so if you recognize it and would prefer I take it down then I have no qualms against doing so! I hope you all enjoy this, and the characters are a tad bit ooc (Okay, fairly ooc). Dorms hadn't been introduced yet so no Recovery Girl when they need her.

* * *

Tenya squinted as Izuku shifted, unable to see due to his lack of glasses. He could see the boy next to him but anything further was a bit blurry. The walk to the hospital was a spur of the moment decision, but he thought it was necessary.

_"Fight me, damn four eyes!"_

_Tenya looked back to the party right as Bakugou came at him, hands flaring. Izuku had jumped to close the space between them, quirk instinctively activating as he attempted to keep Bakugou away. Kirishima, sensing the anger radiating from Bakugou, stepped into the middle of the fray and activated his own quirk to stop all others. All of this happened in the span of a second or two and his glasses flew off of his face during. As Kirishima took Bakugou away Tenya noticed Midoriya holding onto his arm. He didn't say anything but as soon as he attempted to move his arm flared up in pain, causing Tenya to worry._

_"Midoriya, we should get that looked at by a professional."_

_Midoriya looks back at him, green eyes tired as the adrenaline leaves his body. His legs wobble a bit so Tenya simply picks him up, unwilling to leave a classmate in such a state._

Midoriya hung from him as they left the party, silently looking at his arm. Tenya took this opportunity to speak.

"Perhaps you should refrain from defending people until you've managed to stop breaking your bones?" He gently shifts him to make sure that the walk is comfortable.

"I-It just happened on reflex... The doctors are saying my arm can take maybe two more breaks..."

Tenya looked down at the boy in his arms, red eyes shining in concern.

"You should be more careful then! Heavens knows you tend to go beyond your limits when it comes to-"

Midoriya interrupted what he was saying, completely derailing the conversation.

"Did you grab your glasses when we left?"

He looked up at him, waiting for a response. Tenya sighed before speaking.

"Of course not, your well-being was much more important. Do not concern yourself with me right now, I can still see a bit."

Midoriya muttered something before getting free from his grasp. He wobbled a bit and grabbed Tenya's arm to catch his balance for a moment. Tenya looked at him with concern and a bit of amusement. Midoriya walked ahead a bit, attempting to press the traffic light button before realizing he was using his injured hand. Tenya came from behind him and pressed the button, putting a hand on his shoulder to make sure they stayed together when crossing. He breathed a sigh of relief. He was a bit upset that Uraraka had never showed up for the get together, yet he was glad that Iida always seemed to be there for him. He was so distracted that he didn't realize his face had flushed. Tenya, ever oblivious, called out to him when he started falling behind.

"Come along, Midoriya! The longer it takes to get you healed the more pain you will be in."

Midoriya nodded before before muttering again.

"Sorry I had to drag you along with me..."

Tenya fully frowned for the first time that night. "It's quite alright, I would never want to leave you alone when you are in need if I can help it."

He scrunched his brow at that response, thinking for quite a while before finally breaking the serene silence by voicing his thoughts without restraint.

"...Iida, why are _you_ single?"

Tenya completely stopped walking and froze, caught off guard completely. He gathered his thoughts before answering to the best of his ability.

"Well, people tend to be reluctant to know me, let alone develop any sort of relationship with me." He had started speaking with his arm cutting through the air for emphasis but dropped it and looked to the side before speaking again, attempting to lighten the mood a bit. "It's quite alright though! I do not mind!"

Midoriya pouted slightly at this.

"I happen to be glad I met you. Maybe it's because you can be a little... Intense?"

Tenya sighed and smiled slightly. "Ah, there's not much I can do about that. Perhaps one day there will be someone who can deal with me."

"Like I do?" Midoriya smiled gently, for the moment completely forgetting about Uraraka.

He laughed and blushed slightly but began to walk again. "I suppose so, like you do."

* * *

"Which way do you lean, anyways?"

Tenya was taken back by how inquisitive Midoriya seemed to be tonight, but he still kept the conversation going.

"Lean? Whatever does that mean?" He slowed down a bit, making sure Midoriya could keep up in spite of his injury.

"Y-you know? What do you prefer for partners? I can't really tell..."

He thought for a moment before responding, completely silent.

"I don't have a preference between females and males, if that is what you are inquiring about. I would be romantically interested in someone I know and trust, and let a relationship develop from there. And yourself? Are you not pursuing Uraraka?"

Midoriya sighed and shrugged, looking down. "I think she's way out of my league, and I think Bakugou's pursuing her..."

Tenya stopped and placed his hands on Midoriya's shoulders, making him look into his eyes. "No one is out of your league. You are an amazing person who is a hero by every definition. If you want to pursue her, then do so. And have you not been holding your own against Bakugou lately? Don't allow him to take another piece of your happiness away from you!"

Midoriya looked up at him, face fully sincere and crimson as he speaks. "Don't let him take you, right?"

Tenya felt his heart race but he spoke before thinking. "I-I'm not sure I follow? Why would he ever take me away?"

"N-nevermind! It was just a silly thought!" His gaze immediately shot down and away from Tenya, beginning to walk away.

Unsure as to why he does this, Tenya instinctively grabs his good hand and walks to the hospital. Letting Midoriya go in on his own, he takes a deep breath, collects his thoughts, and pulls the spare pair of glasses out of his back pocket to wear.

* * *

Once Midoriya comes back outside, he seems extremely tired but still rushes to him. "Iida, I really appreciate you helping me... CanIrepayyoubyhavingyouoverfordinner?"

He had come to terms with a few things as Midoriya was getting treated, so he responded a bit quickly. "Oh, of course! Where would we go?"

He tried not to get ahead of himself, this was more than likely just a friendly outing anyways.

Midoriya began to sweat a bit before responding, "...My house?"

Tenya grinned at him. "That sounds great! Mrs. Midoriya is a lovely woman!"

He blushed at that... His mother would surely understand immediately what was going on, even if Iida was a bit oblivious at the moment. He went to his phone and began to call her before Tenya quietly stopped him.

"Would you like for me to stand elsewhere to give you privacy?"

Midoriya shook his head before calling his mother. "M-mom, can I bring someone over? N-no, it's not Kacchan. No, it's not All Might. He's not my girlfriend, mom! No, he's not my... I... I don't know yet."

After realizing that he was listening in he turned away quickly, blushing.

After saying his 'I love you's' Midoriya hung up and looked back to Tenya.

"Are you certain that we won't be bothering her?"

Shaking his head at this, Midoriya was quick to respond. "If she could have me over with a... 'friend' everyday, I think she'd give me anything."

He chuckled at that and put his arm around Midoriya's shoulders. "Your mother is amazing, such a great woman!"

He turned red and seemed to shrink under his arm, and Tenya quickly picked up on that. He looked down and lifted his arm off of him.

"I apologize, I should have asked permission before laying a hand on you! I must have made you uncomfortable..."

Midoriya slowly lowered Tenya's hand back down and stood silently, refusing to speak. Tenya laughs and gently pulls him closer.

"I suppose I'm forgiven, hmm?"

Midoriya turned red again and nodded, feeling something on his head.

Tenya decided to gently place his own head atop his green curls for a moment before straightening up again, cutting off the moment.

"When will we be going with your mother?"

It was a relatively simple question, yet Midoriya was a silent crimson mess who was unable to speak.

"Izuku, are you alright?" Tenya placed a hand on the other's forehead, feeling for any illnesses. Izuku slightly leaned into his palm, otherwise unresponsive.

"Izu?" Getting no response, he decides to simply pick him up again and take him home. Other than a bit of mumbling and shifting in his arms, Izuku is silent. Tenya lightly laughs, knowing that if he is mumbling he will be fine.

"...Iida?" His quiet, timid voice jolts Tenya out of his thoughts.

"Hmm? What is it?"

Izuku blinked a bit before speaking again. "... Are we unofficial boyfriends?"

Tenya stumbles and makes sure that Izuku is alright before responding in a much softer and quieter tone. "What makes you say that?"

"You take care of me, you're gentle... And... Friends don't just rest their heads on the other's hair like that."

Tenya frowns slightly before finally speaking exactly what he had been thinking.

"In my defense, you have extremely soft hair and it would be a crime to not acknowledge that. As for the... boyfriends thing, we are whatever you want us to be. I must admit that I have grown to care for you, but I would never push you to do anything you did not want to do."

Izuku nods at this, digesting the new information before yawning and burying his face into Tenya's neck with a content sigh. Tenya holds him closer, making sure he is safe in his arms.

"Yes please..." Izuku murmured before drifting into a light nap. Tenya blushed, finally understanding what Izuku had meant earlier about Bakugou taking him away. He laughed gently as the breeze brushed though their hair and the lights from the complex glowed in the night, signaling their arrival.


End file.
